The Winchesters 2018
by Foreva-Hopeless
Summary: Dean in the year 2018. Have the boys given up hunting for a life of suburban bliss? Unlikely, but Dean is married. Does his wife know about his past? Sam makes an appearance, with a wife of his own. How much has changed.


The Wincester's – 2018

Dean woke suddenly, then wondered 'Why?' It was still dark and the clock on his night stand said it was 4:42am. He rolled over and was surprised to find himself alone in bed. Concerned he got out of bed and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor. A light was on down the hall and he made his way towards it. He sighed, relieved when he saw her in the rocking chair cradling a fussy John Jr.

"Hey Johnny, what are you doing up? Besides giving your mom a hard time". He took the baby from her and gave her a kiss. "Have you been up long?"

"No, only a few minutes, but he is definitely a night owl like his father." She replied.

Dean grinned in response. "Did he wake Mary-Ellen or Will?"

"I don't think so." She shook her head, and yawned.

"I'll go check and make sure." He said handing the baby back to her. Dean pushed the door across the hall open a crack and listened. He heard a very quiet giggle.

"Doesn't anyone in this family sleep anymore?" he asked as he stepped into the room. He was unsurprised to see the twins sitting up in bed, at 3 yrs old they were bundles of energy. As Dean sat on Mary-Ellen's bed William came bounding over.  
"Daddy, Daddy we watch cartoons?" Mary-Ellen asked.  
"They aren't on yet" He smiled at her.

"Daddy play army with me!" William begged pulling his green plastic army men off the shelf. " Maybe after breakfast Will, you two are supposed to be in bed." Dean replied scooping him up off the floor.

"We're not sleeping" said Mary-Ellen, sounding very much like she was.   
"Just go back to bed for a little while, and we'll play after breakfast" Dean promised tucking them both back under their covers.

"Okay" they both answered in unison.

Dean closed his bedroom door behind him, his wife was standing by the window looking out at their front lawn.

"Johnny's asleep" she grinned.

"Twins too." He replied. Dean stood staring at her, she was beautiful. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky. He had a wife, a fellow hunter, and 3 beautiful children. He didn't have to lie to her and while she had giving up hunting when she first became pregnant he still went out on occasional hunts. He had always thought he would have to choose, but here she was helping him research cases and create files. It will be 35 years today he realized, that his mother died. The day it began, when his father started to hunt and took Dean and Sam on that path with him. He still missed both his parents, he wished they could see his children.  
"You got all quiet on me" She said putting her arms around him.

"Sorry, just realizing how lucky I am. Have I told you recently that I love you?" he asked

"Not today you haven't" she said looking at the clock.

"I Love you Joanna Beth"

"Dean" she said sternly.

"Fine, I love you Jo"

"Better… I love you too, Winchester." She replied. "You know… the kids are all back in bed." Jo said slipping the straps from her nightgown off her shoulders.

"So maybe we should be in bed too" Dean replied scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to the bed. He pulled off his shirt and watched as she pulled her nightie over her head. He cupped her breasts and kissed each peak tenderly. He relished in the sound of her moans as he kissed his way slowly down her stomach. Jo quickly turned the tables on him removing his boxers and straddling him. She kissed him fiercely while grinding her hips into him. Dean was more than willing to let her control the situation. He held her tightly as she rode him, driving them both towards climax. When she collapsed on top of him he chuckled. He stoked her hair as the sun started to stream through the window. 'If only every day could start like this' he thought.

Dean was just getting the BBQ warmed up when he heard the gate swing open. He turned to watch Sam walk through with Lisa on his hip. When she saw Dean he let her down so she could run to him.

"Uncle Dean!" she cried "look what daddy gave me" she pulled out a necklace with a pentagram on it. "I found it in the attic and daddy said I could keep it".  
"It's beautiful, did he tell you what it means?" Dean asked bending down to look.

"He said it would protect me" she grinned

"He's absolutely right." He told her "So make sure you keep it close"

"I will" Lisa replied, nodding solemnly.

"Lisa why don't you go inside and show your aunt Jo, while I talk to Dean." Sam suggested. She nodded and ran into the house.

"I'm surprised you let her keep it" Dean said.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll hear about it when she starts school this fall, but she liked it so I thought what's the harm"

"Are Katie and Joey inside?" Dean asked.

"Yeah" Sam replied.

"What's up?"

"I got a call this morning from Frank Turner, remember him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, last I heard he was in St. Louis" Dean replied

"Apparently he's now in Wisconsin and he would like some help, with what he is hunting"

"What's he hunting?"

"He is not completely sure, he said it is could be a spirit but is more likely some kind of creature but doesn't know what kind. Katie said she'd mention the particulars to Jo and see if the two of them can't come up with something."

"Sounds like a plan" Dean replied "You know me Sammy, research was never my thing."

At that moment Katie came out of the house with a plate of raw burgers.

"Hey Dean, Jo asked me to bring these out" she said handing him the plate.

"Thanks" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek "You are looking lovely today Katie as always, and definitely way outta my brother's league.

Katie smiled used to this old joke, "If you two can watch the kids while you make dinner, Jo and I will look into Frank's creature"

"Sure no problem" Sam replied

"Just send them out here to play" Dean added.

Lisa came out to the back yard toeing her little brother Joey by the hand, she sat him on the lawn with a couple of cars and then ran back to play on the deck with Sam and Dean. The twins were happy to join Joey, Will showing off new race car.

Meanwhile Jo and Katie went to the locked basement, and amid piles of books and weapons, tried to find out all they could about the creature terrorizing Oronto Bay.

A few hours later Sam and Dean were standing in the driveway.

"Promise you'll call me tomorrow morning" Katie told Sam

"I promise, we'll only be gone a couple of days" He grabbed Joey and Lisa giving them each a kiss.

"I wish I could come with you" Jo said to Dean. "Be careful"

"I will" He promised, kissing her and placing a kiss on Johnny's forehead, asleep in her arms. The twins each grabbed one of his legs and he hugged them as he pried them off. "You two listen to your Mom while I'm gone, Okay?"

"Okay" they both promised.

The brothers gathered their gear and got in Dean's Impala. As they drove away Dean turned to his brother "this used to be easier, when we weren't leaving so much behind."

"Yeah" Sam replied "but I wouldn't trade my life with Katie for anything"

"Me either" Dean replied turning on to the interstate towards Oronto Bay.

Katie looked at the clock for what felt like the 100th time - 9:45am. She knew Sam would call, he always called. It was one of the things she loved about him, he was dependable. He and Dean had gone on many hunts together, they had always come back. They were often bruised or a little broken, but they came back. She looked at the clock again – 9:47. The waiting is what killed her, as she pulled a box of pancake mix down from the cupboard she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to find Jo standing there with Johhny and the twins, they had walked over from across the street.

"Come on in, we can wait together" she said.

"Thanks" Jo said "I hate not knowing, I want to be there"

"Me too" Katie confessed "Have a seat I was just about to make some pancakes for the kids."

"Great" Jo replied.

After all the pancakes had been eaten and the kids were cleaned up and watching cartoons, Katie looked at the clock again- 11:35.

"Okay that's enough" She said grabbing the phone. She dialed Sam's cell – voicemail. After 10 more calls went to voicemail she started to pace. Jo was on her cell calling Dean with no better luck. Katie grabbed her phone book and called Frank, with the same results. She looked at the clock again – 12: 12.

"Jo?" She asked

"I'm calling my mom" Jo replied

"I'll pack" Katie said running up to the attic.

Ellen pulled up just as Katie was dropping the bags in the front hall.

"Where is she?" Ellen asked.

"In the Kitchen" Katie told her. Ellen looked like a woman on a mission so Katie decided to take the bags to the van.

"Mom, thanks for coming, we really need you to watch the kids, Katie and I will be back in a day or two" Jo told her.

"Were are Dean and Sam" Ellen asked

"They're out of town" Jo replied

"On a Hunt?"

"Yes"

"And you think what? That you're gonna save him?"

"Yeah, I do" Jo shouted.

"Joanna Beth don't be stupid!"

"Mom! He is my husband! I love him! I refuse to just sit here and wait for the news that he is never coming back."

Katie came back in "Are we ready to go?"

"Yeah" Jo grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. "Let's just go say 'good bye' to the kids"

They gave each of the kids a hug and a kiss. "Take care of your brother, and your cousins, Okay?" Katie asked.

"I will mamma" Lisa said "Are you going to get daddy?"

"Oh baby, I bet daddy is fine" her mom assured her. "You be good for Ellen and I'll be home in a couple days. I love you."

"I love you too Mommy." Lisa said.

As Jo reached the door her mom grabbed her arm. "Honey, he might already be dead, and you are going risk your own life to try and save him."

"Mom I know you didn't want me to marry a hunter, I know that Dad's death was the worst thing that could have happened to you, but this is who I am. We'll be back in a couple of days I promise. All of us."

"I hope so, I don't want your kids to loose you both" Ellen said tears coming to her eyes.

As Ellen watched them drive off she felt her heart break, as much as she loved Dean and her grandchildren, sometimes she wished she had never met the Winchesters.

Katie drove her mini-van 15 miles above the speed limit towards Wisconsin.

"When Frank called he said that there were a bunch of missing people around Saxson Harbor. He was sure that something Supernatural was taking them but he couldn't get a handle on what."

"I'm assuming the police have no leads" Jo asked.

"None. Now, it says here that Saxon Harbor is located on Lake Superior's Oronto Bay in Iron County, Wisconsin. The harbor, adjacent to Oronto Creek, is a part of a county park that includes deep sea fishing, camping and a sandy beach stretching for four miles westward. Historically, this was near the beginning of an ancient Native American trade route known as the Flambeau Trail and was the site of a fur trading post operated by John Jacob Astor's American Fur Company from 1808 to 1830." Katie told Jo.

"Could it be a ghost then, someone from the fur trade?" Jo asked.

"Possible, but it doesn't seem to fit the pattern."

"What is most likely?" Jo prodded

"Sam and I were going with Bunyip" Katie answered

"Why do I think they're not as fluffy as they sound."

"It couldn't find a description of what it looks like except that it's about the sizes of a cow."

"I'm finding that hard to picture" Jo commented "and you think they could be responsible for the disappearances at the Harbor?"  
"It's only a guess, but they traditionally live in swamps, lakes and rivers. They only attack humans when their food source is disturbed and then they take them under water to their deaths." Said Katie

"So you're thinking that perhaps they're going after tourists, most likely fisherman?"

"Exactly"

As they pulled into Oronto Bay, Katie turned to Jo "Where do we start looking?"  
"The best way to find the boys is to retrace their steps, the first thing they'd do when they got here is meet up with Frank." Jo replied.

"Okay, Frank was staying at the Eagle motel" Katie told her "I guess we start there."

After stopping to ask for directions they pulled into the motel parking lot. "There's the Impala" Jo pointed.  
"At least we know were in the right place" Katie answered as she parked beside it "I'm going to see if I can find out what room they're in, you see what you can get from the car."

Katie returned from the motel office. "They're in room 52. I got the manager to give me a key"

"Good lets go, I didn't find anything useful in the car. Except that it's not like Dean to be too far from it." Jo said looking anxious.

The girls opened the door to room 52 and called for Sam and Dean, with no answer.

Katie noticed the file she and Sam had created on one of the nightstands and flipped it open. "Huh?"

"What?" Jo asked

"It looks like at least half of the people that went missing were staying at this hotel. And all of them were men, there are no reports of missing women."

"Look at this" Jo said pulling back the curtain to a patio style door across from the one they had come in. "It's open! And it backs right on to the water"

"It doesn't look like they even took weapons." Katie commented looking through their bags.

"The door looks like it was opened from inside, it wasn't forced or broken or anything"

"It's like they just walked away" Katie frowned "but walked where?"

"There are foot prints leading to the water, if they thought it was a bunyip, they would have to go to the water to fight it." Jo pointed out.

"True, these things don't come out of the water, traditionally." Katie noted.

"How do they capture their victims?"

"They take them from the water's edge I think, or attack people in boats"

"What's our best option? How do we kill one of these things?"

"Well that's the tricky part, a knife would be best, but these things are gonna be able to move a lot faster in the water than us. And a gun won't work under water" said Katie.

"What about a spear gun, would that work?" asked Jo

"That would probably be very effective" Katie answered.

"I guess were renting some scuba gear and a couple of spear guns" Jo told her.

An hour later they were donning scuba gear in the motel room. Jo checked the firing mechanism on the spear guns. "We'd better make our first shot count, these things are gonna be a bitch to reload underwater."

"Are we ready?" Katie asked

"I am. Is the radio on in your mask?"

"Test test, can you hear that" said Katie.

"Yup, we're good to go" Jo replied.

The two Mrs. Winchester's dived into the water and swam for a few minutes before Katie noticed something a few feet away. "Jo, does that look like a cave to you?" she asked.

"It could be, let's check it out" Jo said turning the light attached to her spear gun on.

Katie followed suit, staying close to Jo's side. The cave was dark and seemed to climb upwards. The girls followed the tunnel until they came to an air pocket and a large rock ledge.

"Dean!" Jo cried ripping off her mask and climbing on to the ledge. Katie was right behind her.

"Sam!" She cried "wake up baby." She caressed his cheek as he lay there unconscious.

"I don't see any wounds" Jo said "Do you think they're drugged?"

"I don't know, this doesn't make any sense" Katie replied "Why take them and keep them here?"

"For food maybe" Jo wondered her hand still on Dean's chest.

"If that's true then it isn't a bunyip, it's something else."

At that moment the 'something else' rose out of the water gracefully and the girls stared. Coming towards them was a beautiful woman with hair that looked transparent and skin that looked the palest blue. She fixed her completely black eyes on the foursome and charged them, emitting a high pitched squeal and reaching for them with long fingernails that look razor sharp.

"Jo she's a mermaid!" Katie screamed noticing the blue green scales she possessed instead of legs. Hearing her, the mermaid lunged for Katie scratching her arm with the knife-like nails. Jo raised the weapon and put it to good use embedding a spear deep in the things chest, it gave one last ear piercing scream and sunk into the water. Katie picked up her gun "Do you think there was only the one?" she asked.

"I hope so" was Jo's responce.

"Jo?" Dean said groggily coming to.

"Yeah hun, I'm here" she smiled down at him.

Sam stirred beside Katie. "Hey babe! Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I think so" he answered "What happened?"

"What's the last thing you two remember?"

"Umm, Sam was saying it was weird that only men were missing" Dean replied.

"You don't remember going into the water?" Jo asked

"Nope" Sam said.

"Well we have quite the story for you, but we'll tell it on the way home." Katie said.

"Have you guys seen Frank." Jo asked.

"Um yeah, when we got here he was dead. We found his body washed up on shore." Sam told them.

"I'm sorry hun" Katie told him.

"He was a good man" said Dean "he didn't deserve that"

"No one ever does, but if it's any help, if he was killed by the same thing that took you guys; we got it. It's dead" Jo said

"Good" Said Dean "Lets get outta here"

When they got back to the room, Jo called Ellen to let her know they were okay and would be home soon. Sam called the shower first and took Katie with him.

"So what was it anyway?" Dean asked Jo as she packed up the last of their stuff.

"A mermaid."

"Very funny" Dean laughed "No really"

"I'm not joking" Jo said coming to sit next to him on the bed. "She had a tail and everything"

"I thought Mermaid lore was pure bunk" Dean told her.

"So did I, but explains why only men were missing. She was looking for a mate"

"A Mate?"

"Yeah, Mermaid lore says that they would lure men away with their songs and turn them into mermen." Jo informed him

"Then I'm very glad you came for me" he said "I have no intention of having a fish for a bride. Not when I already have a perfect, beautiful woman of my very own."

"Really?" Jo asked "Where?"

"Very funny"

"You know you could catch your death in those wet clothes. We should get you out of them" She teased.

"That sounds like a very good idea" he admitted. He got up and moved a chair in front of the bathroom door. "I would hate to be interrupted"

"You can't lock your brother and sister-in law in the bathroom" she scolded.

"Why not?" He questioned her. "Besides Sammy is a Winchester, he'll find something to do."

"Oh really? What do Wincester's do when they're alone in a room with their wives?

"Let me show you" Dean said pushing her down on the bed.

He quickly removed his soaking wet clothes as she removed hers. Now there was no foreplay, no tender caresses. He just wanted her, needed her. She wanted him just as badly, she was so happy he was safe and all hers. He entered her swiftly and deeply, he wanted to be one with her. There were times he wished he and Jo would never be separate, that they could live as one entity forever. She wrapped her legs around him as he thrust into her, grateful for the amount of physical contact between them. She caressed every inch of him as waves of pleasure washed over her entire body. They fell asleep in a tangled naked heap completely exhausted after the past days events. They were awaked by Sam trying to eventually escape the bathroom.

Their welcome at home was an exuberant one. Ellen gave them each a hug, glad that she had been wrong about the guys fates. Jo smiled at her mother and Ellen knew things were okay between them. Even though it was late when they had returned, Lisa, Mary-Ellen and William came running to greet their parents. And were greeted with hugs and kisses all around.

As Jo fell asleep in Dean's arms that night she found herself saying a little prayer of thanks to whoever it was that kept their family together.

THE END.

I really appreciate any reviews.

Thanks to http://members. for information on the Bunyip ( I changed the legend a bit to suit this story) and Wikipedia for info on Saxon Harbor.


End file.
